


Not One, but Two?

by MasterofMages



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol AU, Light Angst, Love Triangle, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Seokhoon, Semi-Romantic Soonhoon, Semi-Romantic Soonseok, Slow Build, Somewhat Short Chapters, Soulmate Identifying Marks (Applies only to Soonyoung), fluff (sort of), trainees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofMages/pseuds/MasterofMages
Summary: Two marks, one on each wrist, invisible to all but the bearer. One symbolizing the bearers soulmate, the other, their rival. Only when in the presence of the soulmate or rival will the marks emit a momentary faint glow that only the bearer can see, that is if they are looking.For as long as he could remember Soonyoung has always had these marks, faded as they may be, but there nonetheless.A new trainee joins the rank of the group of aspiring idols that Soonyoung belongs to. It is not long after meeting the newcomer that he begins to notice a slight change in the appearance of the marks. Did his marks just... glow...? And why are they now glowing in the presence of his best friend? Just what are these marks?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. so I apologize in advance for any mistakes, constructive feedback will be appreciated.
> 
> This will be mostly fluff, but it will be mainly platonic romance at first.  
> No explicit content as of yet.

## Prologue 

It wasn't till today that Soonyoung truly realized what the marks meant. Ever since he could remember, the faint, small, heart shaped blotches sat upon the underside of each wrist. He always assumed that they were a type of birthmark, one that only he could see. He never understood why only he could see them, what purpose they have being invisible to others?

Soonyoung had researched these marks, and what they could be. Eventually, after long nights of searching on the internet, he learned that the blotch on his dominant hand was supposed to symbolise his soulmate, and the other his opposite, an "enemy" as the source listed it, probably more of a secondary love interest, a rival to the soulmate, these were Soonyoungs observations based on the source.

He discovered this by chance, reading an old diary that had been scanned, and placed on some museums archival website. The person who wrote the diary had described exactly the marks that lay upon his wrists, and that only the bearer of the marks could see them.

It was on this day, this afternoon, this fateful moment in which he saw what the diary had meant when it said they would glow when near that person, but only for a few moments. This answered his initial doubts about the marks, yet creating a whole new question.

Why this person? Why these people?


	2. Chapter 2

## 

** Chapter One **

His day had started out unlike his usual mornings. Normally, he would wake up to his alarm, wash up, get dressed, eat, and head to the practice studio and attend his lessons.

However, today not only did he sleep through his alarm, skip breakfast, and run to the practice studio, tripping along the way, he was late for his last lesson before the break, which happened to be with the "Demon Instructor" as the older trainees had dubbed him.

"Shit!" Soonyoung cursed aloud just as he rushed through the doors of the studio, "Damn it, Kangho Hyungnim is gonna kill me!"

He was right, that day the "Demon Instructor", Kang Kangho, was in the worst possible mood, and to top it off he took it out on him.

After the lesson when they got back to the dorms, he was almost in tears.

"Kangho hyung was over the top today." One of his fellow trainees, Seungcheol Hyung expressed, showing concern towards him.

"Yeah." Another trainee, Jisoo, or Joshua Hyung responded, "Just because he broke up with his girlfriend yesterday, does not give him any right to treat you, or any of us like crap."

"Don't listen to him Hyung." Chimed the youngest trainee, Chan, "I think you are the best dancer, second to Michael Jackson. He's the best, but you are the second best!"

Soonyoung, sniffled and let out a soft smile at the maknaes attempt at trying to comfort him, he always thought Chan was adorable, like his own little brother.

"Thanks Chan, I think." He replied, biting his tounge as an attempt to stop any more tears from falling, "I'll be okay, I just really need some sleep. We all do."

"Okay, but remember that we have a new trainee joining us tomorrow, the one that used to be at XEX Entertainment." Seungcheol Hyung reminded them, "Set your alarms for 8am sharp, the guy will be here at 9:30, that's why PDnim has given us a few days off, to help the new guy get accustomed."

"Yay!" Seungkwan, one of the younger trainees shouted, "We finally get a break! Even if it is short."

"Seungkwan, keep your voice down, we don't want the neighbours complaining again!" Hansol, a trainee the same age as Seungkwan, scolded the boisterous, young lad.

"Go to bed already!" The grumpy voice of another trainee, Jihoon, could be heard coming from his bed.

"Sorry Hyung." Hansol quickly apologized before ushering both Seungkwan and Chan to bed.

As the group of trainees (12 of them) all settled into their beds a soft chourus of "Good Night" and "Sleep well" could be heard. Then, silence, as a wave of exhustion dragged Soonyoung into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

## 

** Chapter Two **

"Wake up Hyung!"

Soonyoung was rudely awoken by a loud voice coming from one of the trainees.

"C'mon Hyung, get up!"

A heavy weight flopped down onto Soonyoungs chest driving the breath out of him.

"Ugh!" He groaned, rolling over to face his attacker, "What...?"

He opened his eyes to see Seungkwans beaming face.

"If you don't wake up I'll start singing."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Soonyoung sat up in his bed, he was not fond of Seungkwans favourite morning song, he sang it way too often.

"Okay!" Seungkwan exclaimed, grabbing Soonyoung by the wrist, "Now we only have Jihoon Hyung to wake, and you're gonna help me."

Oh no, Soonyoung thought, Jihoon is the worst to wake up. Jihoon fit into the category of 'not a morning person', or rather he was the reason that category existed. It would take the members hours to even get him out of bed, sometimes by forcefully dragging him off the bed and into the living room.

"It's not my turn to wake him up this week." Soonyoung grumbled, as he was lead by Seungkwan to Jihoons bed, which sat across from his own, as they share a room.

"Yeah, but you are one of the the last up, aside from Jihoon Hyung and Mingyu Hyung." Seungkwan responds, ignoring the protests of Soonyoung, "Anyways, you know it's at least a two man job."

Soonyoung and Seungkwan walked over to the bed in which Jihoon slept. There he lay, hiding under the light blue covers.  
All Soonyoung could see of him was his soft, brown hair, peaking out from a small hole in which his head was sticking out.

"I'll take his top, you take his feet." Seungkwan instructed, grabbing the covers near his head, making sure that Jihoon lay atop.

Soonyoung groaned as he grabbed Jihoons feet, wrapped within his covers. He knew that Jihoon would start to kick so he braced himself.

"Up we go!" Seungkwan and Soonyoung hoisted Jihoon up, and quickly ran to the living room. All the while Jihoon, who had awoken as they grabbed him, squirmed and thrashed about.

"Put me down!" Jihoon growled at the two, "I can get up on my own!"

They dropped Jihoon on the floor, a loud thud and a yelp could be heard throughout the dorm.

"C'mon Jihoon, we have to tidy the dorm up a bit." Soonyoung spoke gently to Jihoon, backing away as to avoid being hit, "We have the new trainee coming, he'll be here in 50 minutes."

"Curse you, Soonyoung." He growled, crawling from underneath his covers and slowly standing up.

"Hey, it's Seungkwan who forced me to help him wake you." he protested, "Don't take it out on me!"

"Seungkwan." Jihoon shook his head in frustration, before glaring at the fleeing young lad, "You're gonna regret that."

Soonyoung stepped aside as Jihoon proceeded to chase after the fleeing Seungkwan.

Soonyoung shook his head exasperatedly, he sighed.

"Soonyoung, you wanna shower with me, Mingyu and Joshua hyung?" A quiet, yet deep voice spoke from behind Soonyoung, making him jump.

"Oh!" He exclaimed with surprise, "Uh, sure Wonwoo."

"Kay, It's our turn next, so hurry." Wonwoo responded heading to the bathroom.

Soonyoung followed, and stood with the three, waiting for the first four to exit the shower. It was not unusual for four to shower at once, as there were twelve of them it was more practical, that and they only had one bathroom. Well not completely true, but the other one only had a toilet, sink, and small mirror, not very useful when one wants a shower.

Once in, they spent little time soaking in the warm water, especially with Seungcheol Hyung yelling at them to hurry and let the last four shower so they can eat.

Soonyoung stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair, causing a faint scent of citrus to waft around him. He walked towards the closet and grabbed his favourite shirt and jeans, throwing a cap on his head, and proceeded to the table to wait with the others for breakfast.

Mingyu could be heard giving instructions to Minghao, who was helping him, and getting very annoyed at Mingyu by the sound of it.

"No!" That was Minghao, "You put it in before."

"No, you put it in after!" Mingyu gave a frustrated reply.

The two often bickered and quarreled like this, but despite that the two got along rather well, probably because they were the same age. That and Minghao seemed very attatched to Mingyu when he first joined and could barely speak korean. Soonyoung thinks it's because Mingyu has a frendly look about him, that and he is really handsome, but that's besides the point.

"I'm hungry." Soonyoung looked up at Jihoon, who had just finished his shower at sat next to Soonyoung.

I suppose our relationship is kinda like Mingyu and Minghao's, Soonyoung thought to himself, especially in the "bicker yet get along" kind of thing the he and Jihoon have between them.

A few moments later, as all of them were sitting at the table ready to eat, Soonyoung heard Mingyu shout from the kitchen.

"Food's done." Mingyu walked towards the table, arms full. Minghao following behind him, arms just as occupied with carrying the many dishes of food.

Soonyoung could smell the mouth watering scent of whatever lay in the pots, as they were placed on the table, covered.

"Let's eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Three **

After their meal, Seungcheol Hyung gave them their jobs. Things like who was in charge of cleaning what and where.

"Soonyoung you are in charge of tidying the first and second bedrooms, Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan, and Jun will be helping you." Seungcheol directed, as he began giving the members their rolls.

"Okay, Jun and I will do the first bedroom." Soonyoung dcided that it would go faster if they split up, "You three will do the second bedroom, alright?"

"Kay Hyung." Chan chimed, and the three headed to the second bedroom to begin cleaning.

Soonyoung and Jun entered the room, a messy pile of blankets, pillows, and clothes were all strewn across the floor. The two bunkbeds in the room sat against the walls, with a sliver space between them, just enough to put a set of drawers at the head of the beds, clothes practically pouring from them. The clothing rack that sat at the foot of one of the bunks, was basically empty, as most of the clothes were either on the beds, the floor, or anywhere but on the rack.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Jun commented, shaking his head and scrunching his nose in disgust, "I forgot how messy these four are."

Soonyoung nodded, knowing exactly to who Jun was referring to.

"We better get started then." Soonyoung grabbed a few articles of clothing and started to sort through them.

It took Soonyoung and Jun at least 20 minutes to hang up all of the clothing that lay about, which was pretty impressive given the sheer number of clothes. Next they started to make the beds, or at least make the beds look somewhat decent.

After tyding a few more things, Soonyoung and Jun checked over the room one last time to make sure it was clean.

"I think we're done!" Jun declared after scanning the room, "Let's go check Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan's work to make sure."

"Alright." Soonyoung nodded, and the two proceeded towards the second bedroom.

Just like Soonyoung and Jun had done, the three boys were doing a quick look over the room to make sure they got most of the mess taken care of.

"I think we're done as well, Hyung." Hansol looked at Soonyoung and Jun, as if he was waiting for an approval.

"Yep, looks fine." Jun acknowledged Hansol, and the other two boys.

"Let's go wait in the living room, I'm sure everyone else is almost done." Soonyoung headded towards the living room, leading the others.

There they found Jihoon, Joshua, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Mingyu waiting for them.

"Only Minghao is left." Soonyoung observed, "Where is he? I'll go help him."

"Here." Minghao spoke from behind Soonyoung, "Just finished."

"Good. Now everyone is here, I'll just quickly go and check the rooms, make sure you did a good job." Seungcheol stood up and headed towards the bedrooms first.

"When is the new guy supposed to arrive?" Mingyu asked, tilting his head to one side.

"In ten minutes." A muffled voice responded, coming from where Seungcheol is in one of the rooms.

In those next ten or so minutes the group just chatted. Soonyoung got into a heated argument with Jihoon about whether he should dye his hair blue and Jihoon dye his pink.

"I think you would look great with pink hair Jihoon."

"No, no way will I ever dye my hair pink. Not even if I was paid a million won. I'd feel like people would stare, it would look weird."

"But what if I dye mine blue, then you wouldn't be alone, and I think you would look really cute with pink hair."

"I don't even like pink. Black is my colour."

"Yes, and you wear way too much black. You need to add a little colour in your life, and I think pink suits you the best."

"Then why would you go blue, you look better in pink then I ever would, and as you mentioned earlier, if we were to dye our hair, which is not gonna happen, doesn't it make more sense to go the same colour?"

"Because we could be a cotton candy couple, it still goes together."

Soonyoung noticed a slight blush run across Jihoon's face, cute he thought, wait what

"Y-you, why, I mean, that sounds stupid." Jihoon stuttered, turning away from Soonyoung to hide the quick deepening of colour across his cheeks, and his ears.

Just as Jihoon finished his statement, the doorbell rang.

"Ding Dong."

"He's here!" Seungkwan exclaimed, rushing to his feet, eager to be first to answer the door.

The rest of the boys followed in the scramble to the door, all of them eventually crowding the porch.

The door opened with a loud click and a soft creaking sound as Seungkwan grasped and pulled the handle of the door.

In the open doorway stood a fairly tall, young man. He had dark short hair, black frames that sat upon the bridge of his nose and a smile plastered on his face that literally glowed.

"Hey!" The man greeted, nodding his head to each of the 12 males that stood before him, "I hope I have the right apartment number, at least it looks like I do. Is this where the Pledis trainees live?"

"Yes, yes, welcome!" Seungcheol pushed his way through the crowd to confront the newcomer, "Let's do our introductions in the living room, it's a bit crowded here."

The rest of the group followed Seungcheols instruction and trodded towards the living room, he and Soonyoung stayed to help the handsome young man with his bags.

"Here, I'll take those." Soonyoung motioned towards the mans bags, "I'll show you to your room as well."

"Thank you." The man nodded, allowing Soonyoung to take one of his bags.

"Right this way." Seungcheol lead the two to where the newcomer would be staying, which happened to be where Soonyoung and Jihoon shared a room.

"This will be your bed, and there are some free hangers you can use, we'll have to go shopping this afternoon for more, along with other things." Soonyoung explained to the man, "But for now let's go to the living room, don't want the others to cause a ruckus."

The three men headed to the living room where the others were somewhat patiently waiting. They sat down on the couch, which they left for the three to sit on, so as not to make the newcomer sit on the floor.

"What is your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"What do you do? Dance? Sing? Rap?"

The man looked a bit taken aback as the group bombarded him with questions, nobody waiting for a response.

"Hey! Slow down guys!" Soonyoung scolded them, "One at a time, starting with names. I'm Soonyoung, no stage name yet. I do most of the choreography for our songs, so I dance mostly, sing too, but mostly dance."

"Seungcheol, leader and the oldest, I do mostly rapping, some singing, stage name: S.Coups."

"Jeonghan, no stage name, singing is my specialty."

"Jisoo, or Joshua, I use Joshua as my stage name. I'm from California so I ask in advance to pardon my Korean, still in the learning process. I sing and play guitar."

"Junhui, but just call me Jun, it's also my stage name. I'm from China so my Korean is also imperfect. I dance and sing."

"Minghao, or Myungho, stage name is The8. I too am from China, moved here more recently compared to Jun hyung, so my Korean is probably the worst among us. I dance, and do a little bit of singing."

"I'm Mingyu, no stage name, me and Minghao are the same age. I'm a rapper and self proclaimed visual of the group."

"I don't think anyone is gonna argue that Mingyu. I'm Wonwoo, no stage name. I rap and sing."

"Jihoon, no stage name as of yet. I do most of the song compositions for our group. Singer and dancer as well."

"I'm Seungkwan, no stage name, I'm an aspiring entertainer and singer!"

"Hansol, or Vernon, my stage name. I rap, and I'm the second youngest. Although I don't look Korean, I am, family moved here from New York when I was 5."

"My name is Chan, stage name is Dino. I dance and rap, I'm the maknae of the group, born in 1999."

"Wow, I'm not sure I can remember all those names!" The man exclaimed once the twelve males were finished introducing themselves.

"You'll get it soon enough, took me a few days as well." Jeonghan replied, being the more recent member to join, he had a better idea of what the newcomer was going through.

"Well my name is Seokmin, I haven't really decided on a stagename. I was born in 1997 and I sing, I'm not much of a rapper or dancer." Seokmin scratched his head.

Soonyoung noticed that Seokmin had been doing this since he arrived. It was as though he was nervous, and afraid, but it was hidden behind his bright smile. Soonyoung was often quite good at reading body language, it is sort of what lead him to love dancing. The many ways in which one can express emotion through movement continues to fascinate him.

"Okay!" Seungcheol clasped his hands together, "We'll let you get settled and give you some time to unpack before we ask you any more questions, understood?"

The last bit was dirceted at the other members, Seungcheol wanted to make sure that Seokmin didn't feel overwhelmed.

"Thank you." Seokmin replied, his voice a bit quieter than before, his beaming smile slowly being replaced with a softer grin.

"Okay..." some of the members groaned before dispersing to go and do their own thing like playing video games, computer games, even some karaoke as suggested by Seungkwan.

Soonyoung followed as Seokmin headed towards their room, and watched for a few moments, sitting on his bed, as Seokmin began to unpack.

"Would you like some help?" Soonyoung offered.

"No, It's okay. I didn't bring much anyways, but thank you for offering." Seokmin turned and adressed Soonyoung, before returning to his luggage.

Soonyoung just laid back on his bed and watched Seokmin unpack.

It didn't take Seokmin too long to unpack his luggage, mostly because he barely brought any.   
'He must have only brought the bare essentials' Soonyoung thought to himself, 'He is pretty handsome, wait, no, now is not the time to be thinking like this. Maybe I should-'

Soonyoungs thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the bed as Seokmin sat down, stretched and proceeded to lie down on his side supporting his head with an arm, whilst looking at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung stared back at him, unsure of what to say, and very aware at the akward tension growing in the room.

"So..." Seokmin was first to break the silence, slowly giving Soonyoung a small grin, "Do you come here often?"

"What." Soonyoung laughed and gave a confused smile to the raven haired boy.

"Do you frequent this establishment?" Seokmin asked, his smile becoming wider as he heard Soonyoung laugh.

Soonyoung let out a chuckle, "No, but I think I will if you do." He replied, waggling his eyebrows at Seokmin.

"I'll come here everyday!" Seokmin said enthusiastically, now sitting upright.

Soonyoung stared at Seokmin, a serious look on his face. Seokmin returned the look as a moment of silence fell between the two.

A moment that didn't last long, as soon the two of them burst out laughing. 'This is way funnier than it really should be' Soonyoung thought as they continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" A voice, belonging to Seungkwan, asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Nothing" The two of them spoke at the same time, attempting to regain their composure.

"Okay, anyways, Seungcheol Hyung wants us to decide who will go shopping with Seokmin Hyung. Looks like you're done unpacking, so we'll wait in the living room."

"Kay, c'mon Seokmin." Soonyoung stood up, and walked over to Seokmin, offering a hand to help him stand.

"Thanks Hyung." Seokmin grabbed Soonyoungs hand, and stood up, "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, Let's."


End file.
